Un amor no planeado
by Yowlin kitten
Summary: Botan se comporta de una manera muy extraña, qué será que le estará ocurriendo? que harán sus amigos para animarla? y sobre todo qué hará nuestro pelirrojo favorito para devolver su alegría? Leáanlo para saberlo....Ahh!por cierto es un oneshot!


**Nota de la autora**: este fue mi primer fanfic que escribí en mi vida y el inicio de todas mis inspiraciones jajaja….. si hay algo que no les gusta pues díganmelo por favor que aceptaré las críticas de buena forma.

Espero que les guste!!!!!

**Declaimers**: No poseo Yu Yu Hakusho lastimosamente….

**Un amor no planeado**

Era una tarde calurosa en Nigenkai, y como siempre todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Yusuke, siempre era igual los amigos citaban un lugar para verse y luego se reunían.

Estaban casi todos a excepción de Hiei que ahora pasaba más tiempo en Makai; todos estaban felices como siempre hablando de cualquier tipo de temas para pasar el tiempo, excepto Botan que últimamente venía comportándose de una manera muy distinta que nadie podía entender, tenía una mirada triste y vacía, y no era más la chica alegre de siempre a la que todos conocían.

Botan miraba con ciertos celos a la pareja de Yusuke y keiko tan enamorados, siempre abrazando o besándose, también fijaba la vista en lo feliz que se veía Kuwabara al lado de Yukina, aunque éste aún no le había confesado su amor por ella, pero mismo así se veían muy felices juntos.

"Y yo? Nunca he tenido un novio aún, alguien que me diga: "te amo" o un simple "te quiero", parece que estoy destinada a pasar el resto de mi vida sola, sin una historia de amor grabada en ella" pensó la guía y luego de un rato se puso de pie y se despidió de todos sus amigos.

"Ya te vas Botan? le preguntó keiko.

"Sí, es que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender y no quiero que koenma se enfade conmigo si no los cumplo" se excusó la joven. " Así que es mejor que ya me vaya, adiós!! " y salió lo más pronto posible de la casa de Yusuke.

"Botan anda comportándose de manera muy extraña no lo creen?" preguntó Keiko

"Sí, tienes razón" afirmaron los demás.

"Sé lo que está sucediendo con ella" dijo Shizuru seriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

" Lo sabes?" preguntó kuwabara sorprendido."Pues sí, es obvio lo que está sucediendo con ella, Botan necesita de alguien"

"De alguien?"preguntaron todos. " Pues sí, Botan necesita de un novio" dijo Shizuru.

Qué???? Gritaron todos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir Shizuru.

"Sí, es por eso que ella viene teniendo esa mirada tan triste y vacía como si fuera que el mundo haya acabado para ella y cada vez que ve parejas enamoradas, ella los mira como si fuera un sueño difícil de realizarse para ella" dijo Shizuru .

"Ella te dijo eso?" preguntó Yusuke seriamente."No, pero yo lo veo por sus ojos" reafirmó la joven.

"Pues si es así, debemos de buscar un novio para Botan" dijo Keiko.

Shizuru comenzó a mirar a los tres chicos presentes en la sala.

"No me mires a mí" dijo Yusuke."Nadie dice que tú serás su novio" dijo keiko enojada.

"Tampoco me miren a mí" dijo kuwabara. "Queremos ayudarla, no perjudicarla" dijo Shizuru con un tono burlón. "Shizuru!!!!!" gritó Kuwabara muy enojado.

Hasta que la mirada de Shizuru cayó en kurama el único joven restante en la sala. Sí!!!, tú eres perfecto Kurama!!!! le dijo Shizuru.

"Qué???? Yo???" preguntó el pelirrojo muy sorprendido. "Qué kurama?????" dijeron Yusuke y kuwabara sorprendidos.

"Es cierto!!!! Kurama es el chico ideal para Botan!!" dijo Keiko con una voz alegre. "Tienes razón!! Kurama y Botan se ven muy lindos juntos" asintió Yukina cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa.

"No se si sea buena ideas" dijo kurama. "Yo no la conozco mucho y casi no hablo con ella" prosiguió el pelirrojo.

" Pues esta es tu oportunidad para conocerla mejor, además tu no tienes novia verdad?" dijo Shizuru. Sí, pero…".; "Vamos kurama hazlo por Botan, es nuestra amiga y debemos ayudarla" dijo Keiko con una mirada suplicante.

"Pero Botan y yo somos muy diferentes…" dijo el joven. "Sí, pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen …si entiendes a lo que me refiero" siguió Shizuru lo cual hizo a Kurama sonrojarse levemente.

"Vamos kurama acéptalo, sí acéptalo…."suplicaban la jóvenes. Kurama pensó un breve momento en Botan, si esto resultaría; "Botan y yo?" se dijo el joven a si mismo mientras imaginaba a él y su amiga. "Está bien… acepto" dijo el joven decidido.

Un grito descontrolado de alegría surgió en la sala por parte de las jóvenes mientras Yusuke y kuwabara aún miraban boquiabiertos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ahora solo necesitamos un plan para reunirlos" dijo Shizuru. "Todos te ayudaremos kurama no te preocupes" dijo Yukina, mientras el joven aún no creía en la situación en la que se había metido.

"Ya tengo un plan" dijo Shizuru ; " Muy bien cuando veamos a Botan nos reuniremos nuevamente todos para ir al…."

Una vez más estaban todos reunidos en el parque, era el día en que el plan iba ser puesto en marcha, así que Keiko comenzó: "Oye Yusuke, me acompañas por unos refrescos?" ; "Sí, claro!!!" respondió el joven, así que la pareja salió del grupo de amigos, una pareja menos. Luego lo siguió Kuwabara: "Yukina, me gustaría mostrarte unas flores muy hermosas que he visto cerca de aquí el otro día"; "Sí, vamos!!!"dijo la kaorime de hielo, mientras iban apartándose del grupo, otra pareja menos.

Ahora solo quedaban la pareja planeada y Shizuru, ésta se excusó que debía ir a fumar un cigarro porque no fumar la ponía muy nerviosa. Ahora sí solo estaban ellos SOLOS.

"Vaya, hoy si que todos tenían cosas que hacer" dijo la guía. "Botan…" ; Si, kurama??? preguntó la joven. "te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo? porque por lo que veo los demás van a tardarse un poco" dijo el pelirrojo.

"C-claro…" dijo Botan sorprendida por la invitación del "amigo", el joven se levantó y pasó su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Botan estaba se sintió un poco avergonzada del pelirrojo, algo que nunca la había ocurrido antes con nadie y mucho menos con kurama pero estaba muy confundida y no sabía como explicar lo que sentía.

Ambos caminaron mucho tiempo conversando de temas agradables como los recuerdos del pasado y los amigos, temas que hicieron devolver la alegría a Botan.

"Quieres un helado?" le preguntó Kurama; "Sí!!!, me encantaría" respondió la joven. Así que el chico de ojos verdes esmeralda fue a comprar dos helados y luego se sentaron en u banco a disfrutarlo. "Kurama….me la estoy pasando muy bien.." dijo la guía. "Yo tambi én…si quieres otro día podríamos salir de nuevo solo los dos …" dijo kurama con cierto rubor en el rostro. Botan al oírlo se sonrojó y tímidamente lo respondió: " me encantaría" .

Los amigos veían lo que sucedía detrás de unos arbustos. "Sí!!!!, el plan está marchando a la perfección…" dijo Yusuke victorioso.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver", los demás deben estar buscándonos" dijo Botan . " Está bien" dijo Kurama. Yusuke y los demás volvieron rápidamente al lugar donde era la cita de amigos, entretanto Kurama y botan iban caminando lentamente.

Kurama que al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea terminó disfrutando de su cita planeada y también se sentía muy feliz al lado de la guía espiritual y lo mismo sentía ella, kurama tomó su mano sin pensarlo dos veces. Botan se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza.

Luego de un rato Kurama se puso a su frente y levantó el rostro ruborizada de la joven, sus miradas se cruzaron. Kurama que nunca había sentido nada por Botan ahora sentía que ella era la chica ideal para él y Botan por su parte estaba profundamente perdida en los ojos verdes esmeralda del joven, de los cuales nunca se había fijado en lo bellos que eran y ese día parecían tener un brillo especial que la cautivó por completo.

Kurama puso una mano en la mejilla de Botan y la acaricio con delicadeza mientras que con el otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Botan y la aproximó más cerca a él, Botan estaba más sonrojada que nunca en su vida y tenía los ojos como platos, su corazón latía más y más rápido a cada aproximación del pelirrojo, lo mismo sucedía con Kurama quien tenía el corazón muy acelerado, el silencio que emanaba ese momento solo los ponía más nerviosos.

"Botan…yo quería decirte que eres una persona muy especial para mí, y creo que no solo te considero una amiga sino como alguien en quien puedo confiar siempre…es más creo que hoy he encontrado a la chica ideal con quien deseo estar siempre…"dijo el joven.

"Kurama….qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Botan tímidamente.

"Botan…lo que quiero decir es que….yo te amo…"dijo el pelirrojo.

Botan que nunca había oído esas palabras de nadie y mucho menos los esperaba oír de un chico como Kurama, quedó impresionada y casi en un murmuro lo respondió: "Yo también te amo Kurama…."

Kurama se aproximó lentamente al rostro de Botan sellando sus labios con los suyos en el más tierno y dulce beso que Botan jamás había recibido y que estaba esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Yusuke y los demás que los observaban a lo lejos gritaron felices un: "Viva!!!!" por la feliz pareja que no pudieron evitar más que sonrojarse ante los urgidos de los amigos.

**Fin**

______________________________________________________________________

Chaaaaa!!!! Lo siento mucho no soy muy buena para las escenas románticas pero espero que les haya gustado mi historia de igual manera….

Nos vemos!!!! xD


End file.
